Mitsuha Miyamizu
Warning: content in this article contains spoilers from the movie. Read at your own risk! is a 17-year old teenage girl living in a small city called Itomori. She is a part of her family's shrine and participates in old traditions with her younger sister Yotsuha Miyamizu. Her dislike of the issues of her family shrine and father, makes Mitsuha want to live in Tokyo as a boy. Her wish would eventually come true, as she would start switching bodies with Taki Tachibana. She is the female protagonist of the movie. Appearance Mitsuha is a teenage girl with average build and height. She is noted to be very beautiful like her mother, indicating that she inherited her mothers facial features. However, Mitsuha inherited her father hair and eye color. She has long black hair which reaches to about her upper back, which she ties into an unique hair style; two braids at each side which she later ties into a bun with a red-colored braided cord. After going to Tokyo to find Taki, she gives away her braided cord to him and cuts her hair to chin-lenght. In adulthood, Mitsuha grows out her hair to the same length as she had in high school. However, she has her hair down with the braided cord styled at the back (which she got back again from Taki when they met at Kataware Doki). Personality Mitsuha is a kind, caring and supportive girl. She is also determined, sometimes persistent, frank and also adventurous. She is girly and when switching bodies with Taki she wants him to be careful with skirts and not to take any shower. She has grown to be a bit embarrassed to perform the old traditions of her family, like making miko in rituals for the shrine creating kuchikamizake, where her classmates often laugh and make fun of her. Her stern and strict father makes her slightly insecure as well. Mitsuha is straight-forward and despite being emotional like many others at time, she will not give up on something until it's done, as she was the one who ultimately saved the Itomori residents from the comet. When it comes to love, and later with her falling in love with Taki, she becomes a bit flustered in his presence but became overjoyed nevertheless when seeing him for the first time for real. She was stated that she was single because she wanted to. She also seemed to give good advices when it came to love, as she gave some to Taki when he was on a date with Okudera in the past. However, Taki noted that she was mocking him. Mitsuha also speaks in a dialect like most Itomori residents, having the suffix ''-ya'' in her sentences. When she is in Taki's body, Mitsuha is constatly happy, energetic because Taki's life is exactly what Mitsuha had dreamt for. She treasures every moment, and when going out to cafes with Taki friends she spends a lot of money and takes a lot of pictures (which makes Taki annoyed). This is because Mitsuha lives where there are no cafes. And she insists that it is his body eating. Due to leaving a peaceful and calm life in Itomori, Mitsuha claims that all Taki's part-time jobs are tiring and hard. Category:Characters Category:Stub